tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Bloodbath (TDH4)
Welcome to Total Drama Bloodbath, also known as Total Drama Horror 4! It's me, your host Mech, who replaced Owen at the last second. Anyways, there will be multiple challenges, a ton of surprises, teams, and a grand prize. There were three previous sesasons that went well and all the drama will happen again. This time though, custom characters will be competing. 20 contestants, who will win on TOTAL DRAMA BLOODBATH!!! Contestants (CLOSED) Mrdaimion-Sam Youre2490-Ryan Sunslicer2-Ralph Kate4TDWT-Kate Teddy10-Teddy Kevvy9-Sarah Fanfictions2010-Ivy Heather rocks-Zoey Snowgirl57-Rachel Leshawnafan-Leticia Poppyseed56-Amy 124oeo-Sophia Alejandrofan3000-Robert Bbhinton15-Brandon Codmister22-Jake Sethallred343-Seth Theeviloctorock-EvilTweek Wes Holden-Holden Cragiled dyrium-Al Platypus09-Barbara Nduke-Melanei Remaning Contestants I'm Fourteen...trying to find my w-Oh wait, nvm, it's 16 :P Robert Sam Ralph Brandon Ellimination Table Redemption Island Very Original Rules :P Do NOT edit more than once in a row. Give others a chance. Otherwise it's called spam. (i.e. Luke: *walks* Luke: *walks some more* Luke: *eats a hamburger*) Do NOT edit the elimination table. At all. Unless I give permission. That includes you Sunny. Do NOT curse. But saying anything that TDI would say is fine! (By TDI, I mean Total Drama Island. Some of the stuff in Total Drama Invasion got pretty disgusting...) Do NOT godplay. This includes winning in one sentence or before anyone else gets a chance. (i.e. Luke: OMG I am such a n00b. Luke: *runs to the finish line and wins the challenge*) Do NOT sing. You can use *sing*, but don't actually put lyrics. It takes up WAY too much space.(i.e. Luke: Tick tock on the clock get your...I forgot the rest of the lyrics xD) Do HAVE FUN!!!! And Killing is allowed...>:)...after they get booted. Pre-Chat Holden: wow I'm finally here Zoey:Yeah,me too! Robert:Zoey, Holden!Nice to see ya! Zoey:Hi!..Wait how do you know my name? Seth: Hi guys! Seth here! Robert:I met you before.Seth!Glad to see ya again! Zoey:..I don't remeber,but okay! Holden: Hey guys Brandon: *waves to everyone present* Oh, hello. Ralph: Losers. Sophia: Athlete here! Holden: HI Zoey:Where!?8looks around* Seth: Robert, where did we meet? *gasps* AT THE CANDY SHOP? EvilTweek:YAY! I'm finally here Robert:*facepalms*At TDHS! Where you lost really fast!? Zoey:..TDHS!? Mech: Stop editing for a sec for a pre-game CHALLENGE!!! Day 1 Mech: There will be surprises this season. There are 20 contestants this season. In tribute to Survivor:Palau, there will be two immunity necklaces somewhere on a beach. You can check various places, and the first male and female to guess the right places gain an immunity idol! Those two people will also pick the teams. The last two contestants not chosen for a team will be eliminated ON THE SPOT. No ceremony, only death. So, search the beach for the idols! (Don't say *finds idol* or something like that. I will say when someone found an idol.) Seth: *starts digging* Holden: *checks a coconut tree* EvilTweek:*starts digging* Zoey:Wait,we guess then search,or we start searching,then guess? Ralph: *starts digging the in the driest spot* Seth: *starts digging some more* Hey look, it's a dinosaur! Zoey:Ooh!Where!? EvilTWeek:I have an idea *starts using a chainsaw to chop down trees and using a metel detector to find it* Ralph: *digs even faster* Brandon: *thinks tactfully and searches under beachgoers' beach towels* Zoey:..I'll just look in these nushes*starts searching in the bushes* Sophia: I'll look *looks under the sea* Seth: *digs deeper* OOH, A BRAIN! Holden: *looks in treemail* Ralph: *starts digging by the water* Zoey: Zoey:*still searching* Seth: Why would it be in there *digs deeper* OOH, I think I-, nope, it's just a picture of Justin Bieber. ewww Robert:*climbs a tree and looks for it on the roofs of the buildings* Brandon: *stops and begins digging in sand* Goodness, this is difficult. EvilTweek: hmm*uses drill to dig through sand* Holden: *goes to the giant cave and moves some rocks around* Zoey:*gets out of the bushes*Nope it's no in there..*starts to dig* Ralph: These people are so dumb. He said on the beach. *rolls eyes and begins digging under a palm tree, next to a fallen coconut* Holden: *continues moving rocks in the cave* Zoey:*starts to climb a palm tree*It might be up here! Brandon: Hmm... *paces the beach, then notices the water* Meh... I have nowhere else to go. *dives in the nearby water and begins swimming around, looking for the idol* Holden: *leaves the cave and starts digging at the lowest spot at the entrance* Ralph: *walks up to Mech and starts searching his clothes* Zoey:*at the top*Who gosh! Holden: *contiunes digging under the peak* Sophia: *starts looking at the boardwalk* Zoey:*searching in the coconuts.* Holden: *contiunes digging under the peak* EvilTweek:*uses giant magnet to find it* Robert:*falls off tyhe tree and looks in a coconut pile* Holden: *makes some rice* Sophia: *looks under a lifeguard chair* Zoey:*checks the last coconut*Nope not here.*falls down*AHHH! Ralph: *catches Zoey* Hello. Holden: *eats rice* Does anybody want some rice Zoey:Uhh..hi?You saved me!*hugs him* EvilTweek:*uses giant magnet to find it* Ralph: Your welcome. *hugs zoey, thenstarts carrying Zoey but trips into a pit of mud* Holden: Guess nobody wants any *eats all the rice* Zoey:AH!I'm all dirty! Ralph: *starts feeling chunks of random stuff in the mud* Holden: This is stupid *digs uinder the fire pit* EvilTweek:*Coconut flies at his head and knocks him out* Zoey:What are these chunks of stuff?*feels around* Ralph: *starts stomping in the mud* Zoey:Why are you doing that? Holden: *digs throush the ash and the charcoal* Brandon: *comes out of the water and continues pacing the beach* Holden: Where is that idol *kicks a coconut tree* EvilTweek:*Wakes up*YES I FOUND IT I FOUND THE IDOL (Holden and Zoey find the idols) Mech: Zoey and Holden, pick eight people each to be on your team. Sophia: PICK ME. Ralph: *grins at Zoey* Zoey:Sophia,Raplh,Kate,Jake,Teddy,Brandon,Seth,and Leticia. Holden: Seth, Robert, Ryan, Jake Ivy, Kate Sam and Al Ralph: Thank you. *hugs Zoey* (CONF) Okay, so Zoey is hot... but everyone else is.... I won't even bother. Robert:Yay! Holden: what do we do with the people we both picked Mech: Kate was picked twice...Holden, pick either Barbara, Rachel, or EvilTweek Holden: i guess I'll take Rachel EvilTweek:WHAT!?! Leticia: Hey y'all! (Late appearance FTW! XD) Zoey:You're welcome Ralph. Leticia: Thanks for choosing me girl. Mech: *kills Barbara and EvilTweek* Now, only 18 remain... Zoey:*hugs Leticia*Your welcome. Ralph: Hey Zoey... wanna hang out soon? You're pretty nice. (CONF) Okay yes, I am playing her a bit, but not that much. Leticia: *Glares at Ralph* (CONF) I have a good eye for when someone is trying to play you because it's happened to me a lot..........and I'm suspicious. Zoey:Sure. Ralph: *holds Zoey's hand and starts walking on the beach with her* (:D) Zoey:Wait,wait,I barely know you.we should tell each other about ourselves.. Ralph: Well... I have a cat named Pharaoh, I play the keyboard, people bully me, and I bully them back. Zoey:I have puppy named Snow White,I like shopping,I'm very kind and nice,I..I like to do lots stuff I can't even name them! Ralph: Cool. I shop too... but only for video games... I hate getting clothes for Christmas... It irks me DX Zoey:Oh..I got this video game*shows Call of Duty:Black Ops* and I don't know how to use it..or pplay it. Ralph: *smiles widely* I'll teach you. (CONF) Zoey is sooo nice! *glares at camera* DONT tell anyone I said that. Sophia: *plays Call Of Duty: Black Ops and switches to Halo Reach* Zoey:Okay,but what are these use for?*holds out two controllers* Ralph: In the video game, you use those to control how your character moves and acts. Zoey:8holding the controller backwards*Like this? Ralph: *smiling* No like this. *fixes it for her* Zoey:You're laughing at me. Ralph: No I'm not! I just think you're being cute. Zoey:Oh..*blushes and giggles* Ralph: *leans in to kiss Zoey* (:D) Zoey:*kisses Ralph* Ralph: *kisses back* Zoey:(CONF)Okay..that was weird when he leaned in..I didn't know what to do,but to kiss him.. Ivy: Oh, if only someone could help me find the immunity necklace. *shifty eyes* Holden: (CONF): My team is going to destroy zoey's team Zoey:*stops kissing*That was..uhh. Ralph: *stops kissing* .....Nice? Sarah: Hey guys (Sorry I was at a light thing) Zoey:Uhh..yeah.. Leticia: (CONF) They need to stop making out so this can be less awkward. Sarah: What's up? Zoey:Hi Sarah. Sarah: *remembers what to do* I'm going to help you *searches for idol* Holden: the challenge is over Zoey:Me and Hoden won. Sarah: Oh and Zoey pick me please. I will help you get to final 5 then it's on your own Zoey:I already picked.. Holden: But your not on either one of our teams Jake: So, am I on Zoey's team or Holden's? You guys said my name twice.... Sarah: Why didn't you pick me? (I was at a light place so if you could change some to me because I wasn't here) Holden: Jake I think that since me and Zoey had three names in common she got her first two choices which were you and kate and then I got seth Sarah: Which team am I on? Holden: both you and amy were not picked so i would ask mech Sarah: *To mech* Which team am I on? Robert:4 people from TDHS. And one is the host! Jake: *grabs Robert and pulls him into corner* Ok. I know that you are good at these reality shows. I mean, you won TDHS. But listen, what we need is an cross-team alliance. Yeah, I know that we're on different teams, but if we work together, we could make it to the final 2. All you have to do is lend me a hand and I'll lend you one too. Deal? Robert:Deal.But how do you know I won?The results are about to be announced. Jake: *stares at Robert* Nevermind that. Deal or No Deal? Robert:Deal. I hear you are pretty good at reality shows,too. Jake: Thanks. I just an't seem to win any :'( Robert:This may be your first!(I ALMOST said "Deal!I think my case only has a dollar in it.*opens case*A million!Dang it!) Jake: Thanks! (CONF) I really hope this alliance works. Robert seems like a tough competitor to beat, so I guess I'm lucky to have him on my side. Robert:(CONF) I am not one to betray. If you threaten to vote me off, or stop being active, maybe I would vote you off. But if you are straight with me, and treat me like a friend, I would never. Problems occur like in TD High School. I was in the final 6 with my 5 alliance members! I managed to win, after being betrayed and then returning. If Jake sticks with me, we will go far. Al:Crap! Anyone want an alliance on Robert's team? I dislike the cross-team vibes Robert:I would. You are Al? Nice to meet ya! Al:Sure*smiles* Robert:Okay!(CONF)Al seems like a nice guy!We shall go far! Day 2 Mech: Think of a good challenge related to "Bloodbath". The team who thinks of the best challenge wins immunity! Al:See who can bathe in blood the longest ;) Ralph: One member of each team is in a giant bath, while members from the other team fill it with blood! First person to get out of the tub loses! Ivy: Take a knife and scrape off some skin and spew the blood everywhere, drowning the room in blood, people covered in blood. Leticia: Whoever can hold there breath longest in a bath full of blood wins the challenge for there team. Holden: Each team has their own bathtub full of blood and eight brains. Teams then must jump inot their tub and try to find one of the brains. Whatever team finds all the brains in their tub first wins Amy: Well, have a battle, with people throwing bathtubs and blood at each other. Rachel:Fill a pool with blood then whoever can stay in it the longest wins Rachel: alliance anyone Ralph: You fill water guns with blood, and the Ralph: You fill water guns with blood, and the team that is most covered by blood by the end of the day loses! Sarah: Build a bath then kill people and scoop the dead people's blood into the bath with buckets and the first to get filled win Mech: The challenge will end soon! Robert:Blood drinking contest! Jake: An all out war. Use weapons that will make people bleed to death. There will be blood and gore everywhere. Brandon: Hmm... Why not a blood-evasion challenge? Like... Mech could get these giant balloons and fill them with fake blood and if you get splashed, you're out. Last one standing clean wins for their whole team. That'll be a huge bloodbath. Leticia: That reminds me of Dodgeball. Brandon: Dang, it does sound like dodgeball... I didn't even think of that. *sweats nervously* I'm trying! (:P) Leticia: It's ok! Dodgeballs fun, that would be a good challenge. Jake: But, isn't this game supposed to be about death and scary stuff? Leticia: Yeah, but you die once you're eliminated, not in the challenges. Holden; cool Brandon: Hmmm... I don't have that much of a devious mind. Sarah: Mine is about death Leticia: This to broad of a challenge topic to deal with for me. Holden: nWell I wonder who has the best challenge Brandon: Who knows.... Mech does. >.> Teddy: For some reason, I didn't know I was in this camp XD I have no idea what to think of! Mech: Since I love suspense, Team Zoey wins immunity! Who's entry won? That's up for you to decide amongst yourselves. Team Holden, you are going to vote someone out. Holden has the one-time immunity idol, so he can not be voted out. Vote 2 Mech: Put your vote next to your name. Holden: Ryan Robert:Sorry, Ryan. Ryan Rachel:Ryan Ivy: Amy. Being the last one to get picked must mean something. Sam: I vote for Ryan. (Sorry for not doing anything earlier, I had a REALLY bad week, filled with a cat dying, leaving friends behind, and moving to North Carolina.) Al:I vote Ryan? Sarah: Sam Amy: Ryan. (Sorry. Had family over for new Year's, and they left yesterday.) Chat 2 Sarah: *to Ivy* Vote off Sam Mech: Anyone else wanna vote? With 4 votes against him, Ryan is out! *kills him with a machete* Only 17 remain, who will survive on Total Drama Bloodbath! Rachel: Final 17 Holden: (CONF) K with our weakest link gone we are so going to win the next challenge Robert:Our team will rock! Sam: *overheard Sarah a while ago, but ignores her.* Yea! Let's win the next challenge team! Sarah: Let's win all the challenges till the merge Robert:Yeah! Rachel: Great idea Sam: Isn't that goal a little realistic? Even in TDMurder, the closest one to accomplishing that, that team lost like once or twice. Rachel: We lost Once Sarah: Lets only lose 2 more times Day 3 Mech: This is an easy one. Decide on a team name. Jake: Team Coldblooded Murder? Leticia: What about Team Death -.- Rachel: Team Hook Hand Sarah: Mega killers? Seth: Team Ghostface Holden: Team Assassians Sarah: Team killers or mega killers and I like them so you should pick one Seth: TEAM HEATHER Holden: So what name should we go with Rachel: Team Mech Sarah: We should go with mega killers Seth: Team Mech is really really really hot Sarah: Nah just go with Army mech is really awsome holden: you know you two are on seperate teams Sarah: Oh ya just forgot Robert:Team Bloodbath? Zoey:Hey guys,how about "Team .." Sam: The Team That Doesn't Suck. Zoey:Team Golden Eagles! Jake: Ooooh. I like that name Zoey. Who agrees? Holden: So team what neame do we want to stick with Robert:I like Team Bloodbath, but you are the captain. I will respect your decision. Holden: Any other opinions Brandon: *to the rest of the team* Well, the choice of our team name falls under Zoey. She said "The Golden Eagles", but that's not really death or Mech-related. However, it's her choice. Rachel: allince anyone Sam: You know, it's a really bad idea to ask everyone not in private to join an alliance. Holden: Yeah thats how duncan lost last season Sarah: Guys go with Army Mech's mega killers, Mech would so totally like it Sam: *shrugs* Better then my idea. Sarah: Then let's go with it Rachel: Deal holden: sounds good to me Amy: Okay. Holden: Mech we are the Army Mech Mega Killers Amy: Good. Now, let me run. *Starts running* Sarah: It's Army "Mech's" mega killers Holden: KK whatever Mech: Both teams, submit your final answers! Team Zoey's New Name The Golden Eagles! Team Holden's New Name Army Mech's Mega Killers Mech: Well, the name of the game is Total Drama Bloodbath. Victory goes to "The Golden Eagles"! I mean, the grammar is off on whatever the other one was. Elimination time! Holden: What??? We lost Zoey:We won,yay! Holden: that really sucks Brandon: Awesome, we won again!! *cheers* Zoey:*also cheers* Leticia: *Cheers* Awesome! Sam: He's right you know, it should have been "Mech's Army's Mega Killers". Zoey:What,,? Sarah: We suck my bad luck rubbed off Holden: *glares at sarah* Sam: that's wgat the team name shoulda been. Zoey:..Shoulda? Sarah: What? (CONF) Crap! It was me that got us here so I will die tonight Holden: (CONF) I will never ever listen to Sarah again Sam: Don't worry Sarah, at least you aren't dead weight like Amy. Sarah: Yea I helped and if you helped with grammar we would of won Sam: Don't you try and pin this on me. Holden: I say we get rid of rachel Zoey:Why are you guys fighting like this. Holden: There trying to find out whose fault it is for our loss Ivy: Since I'm the most strategic here, the best choice would to go with threats or noobs. If we vote a noob, vote Amy. She hasn't done anything and getting picked last tells you something. Threats? I'd rather not say. >_> Holden: I guess we will vote Amy Jake: Guys, remember Zoey came up with he idea! Whoohoo for Zoey! Zoey:Thanks! Amy: Hi Holden. Holden: Hello Rachel: We should vote off Al Al:Thaaaaaaaaaaaanks :/ Robert:Amy does not do anything. Amy: Hello. I'm right here. Holden: (CONF) I've been told to vote off Al, Amy, and Sarah...... Who should I choose Al:thanks for having my back Rob Holden: I'd say Amy or Sarah since thry were assigned to our team and not picked Sarah: Vote off Amy because I tryed and amy did nothing Vote 3 Holden I guess I'll vote Amy Robert:Amy. Rachel: Amy but if al donest help hes gone Ivy: Amy, it was my idea to vote you off. Look's like im the real girl in charge cuz I'm making decisions now for my team. Hopefully, It can stay that way. *smirks* Sam-Amy, duh. Al:Amy, she does nothing -.- Sarah: Amy Amy: Holden. Chat 3 Mech: And Amy is out! *pushes her into Kesha* Only 16 remain...and that stuff. Seth: XD Day 4 Mech: Have the most awkward conversation ever! Holden: Robert will you marry me Jake: Um, my cat died. And his name was Sprinkles. So there's that....and the fact...that I did your mom....sorry. Robert:*in a really deep voice*Fine, but you wear the dress, my little Barbie! Leticia: I want to make your Bedrock (:P Love that song) Zoey:The most akward coversation..I know..uhh I don't know.. Holden: *in a reallt high voice* Sure my little robert flower Zoey:..(CONF)I have no idea how to make an akward conversation*frowns* Seth: *in a JB voice* Zoey, DO YOU WANT TO KISS ME? Zoey:..What? Seth: Oh yeah he's really high pitched. Dang it~ Zoey:.I don't even know what akward means! Rachel: Hey girls youre hot Seth: *kisses himself* AWKWARD Zoey:I got it!..I...don't...know..what akward means.. Rachel: (CONF) Wow shes dead at the merge Seth: (CONF) Okay, Not trying to be rude, but she is dumb (Really do not mean that HR) Rachel: (still in CONF) do you mind Zoey:..Maybe...I can be really quiet and it will be akward! Rachel: Robert put this on *Hands him lipstick* Holden: *hits rachel* No one steals my man Seth: *comes out in woman's panties only* XD. You like? Zoey:*crosses her legs* Seth: ? Robert:Whatevs.*puts on the lipstick and starts making out with Rachel*If I have to be weird, everyone has to! Zoey:..(CONF)It's really hard to stay silent. Seth: *starts dancing still in panties* HUH HUH, THAT'S RIGHT~ Holden: Robert Robert i thought we had something special (this is incerbally acward) Seth: *still in panties* Holden did you cheat on me???? Rachel: Roberts my girl Seth: I knew it Rach! I KNEW you were a man! Zoey:*gets her lip gloss and puts it on Robert.* Seth: *kisses Zoey's ear* Rachel: *Fakes kisses Seth* Got it Zoey:(CONF)That's it!(NON-CONF)*garbs Seth arm and flips him and he lands hard on the ground* Seth: OW! Never do that again! Rachel: (CONF) Roberts hot Zoey:*gasp*Oh I'm sorry,I'm a black belt in karate. Holden: Seth you are so................ Egotistical Seth: Oh, cool, I am a...NO BELT! WHY YA *hits Robert* Uh Oh Rachel: Seth your panties fell off Seth: What the crap? AHHHHH *runs off* Holden: Sad Panda Zoey:You know what was akward,when I fell of this thing and I landed on him..it was really weird.. Seth: Did you just call me a freaking panda??? Zoey:*sighs*i don't know what to do, Seth: YES YOU DO! KISS ME Zoey:No! Holden: Kiss my Panda Seth: THAT SOUNDS WRONG~! Holden: My Panda sounds wrong Seth Yeah Sarah: *to Zoey* If you help my team for this and the next challenge i will let your team win Brandon: *overhears Sarah* Hmm... Rachel: *Pulls Robert and Holden away* Sarahs making deals with the other team Sam: ...And that's how my toe fungus learned to speak! =D Leticia: Eww. Sam: *shrugs* Hey, at least it'ssorta awkward. Seth: Want to know something, I am secretly a gummy bear *dances to the gummy bear song* Leticia: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, and I'm made of marshmallows. Zoey:....Really!? Leticia: *Rolls eyes* No, I was being sarcastic. Al:At this rate we'll be dancing by half-time :( Zoey:..Oh.. Sam: Aren't we totally NOT going to win? And I'm totally not saying this to not jynx us or anything. Holden: This is kinda getting out of control according to my panda Sarah: *to Zoey* Yea you have to help my team then I will let your team win Sam:*glares at Sarah* Don't make deals like that with the other team. Even if you're lying, you're still doing something stupid. I swear, if we win this challenge then lose the next, you are out... Ralph: Hmm.... I'm sorry everyone but that smell is me! I pooted.... oh and.... *starts making out with Zoey in front of everyone* Jake: *is jealous and punches Ralph* Al:*bored senseless*Um.. I... um.. let your dog run away? Holden: Its raining cats and dog with a chance of meatballs Ralph: *kicks Jake* The meatballs are in the sauce! Mech: And the Eagles win!!! Again... Holden: this sucks Vote 4 Holden Sarah cause she is causing more harm than help Robert:Sarah. Rachel: Sarah she made a deal with the other team Ivy: Holden. Sam: Sarah, sorry. Well, not really. Al:Hm, Sarah is too dangerous to stay Sarah: Holden Chat 4 Rachel: Robert need to vote then Sarah will be gone﻿ Sarah: Since I will die *kills herself with a knife* Holden: i guess that settles that matter Al:Wow.. Just.. Wow Rachel: Shes faking it holden: Lets not lose AGAIN Ivy: (conf) Well I was hoping my team would vote out Holden with me, but whatevers. He'll be gone next and the best part is I won't. I'm like an eel dipped in soy sauce. Very slippery, but for now, I try and be the leader of the group which worked and didn't. Sarah: *is dead* Mech: *looks at dead Sarah* Um...only 15 remain, who will die next! Holden: (CONF) I don't know why people are voting for me.... i participate in challenges and am friendly twoard everybody so why are they voting me out Day 5 Mech: What happened to the Total Drama characters? Leave interesting or creative responses in the comment section BELLOOOWWW... Sam: All of them, or only a few? Leticia: What do you mean happened to them? Mech: I mean, what do you think happened to them after they all "died" last season? Ralph: For three seasons, they competed, dying and dying again, until finally, something happened to them. Their souls became so abused, they began to tear through their bodies, ripping them apart. The cast tried to resist, but couldn't. Their souls were stronger because of the damage from dying the bodies went through, which ended up making the cast become killed. Everyone tried to revive them, but having no soul created problems, and destroyed all that was left of the bodies. Al:Let me see, what do dead people do.. Rot ¬¬ Rachel: They become ghosts Sam: Well, they were brought back to life by a magic wizard! Then, Owen became fatter, Tyler became actually athletic, and since Owen somehow fell in love with Lindsay, they fought for her heart! It was a century long battle, but finally, Owen won after suffocating Tyler! Sadly, Lindsay didn't want either of them by then, so Owen killed himself after he realized that, followed by Lindsay once she realized it was her fault they died. Harold, why he went to space in a rocket ship! Sadly, there was a mistake in it, so he died when the ship blew up. Katie and Sadie? They killed each other when theywere fighting over some guy. Eva tried picking up a weight too big for even her, her arms fell off, and she died of bloodloss. Cody killed Duncan and Trent for less competition for Gwen, but then Gwen became really emo and commited suicide. Cody killed himself once he realized what he did. Sierra killed herself once she realized Cody died. Alejandro and Heather both killed themselves, side by side, instead of getting arrested for theft. Blainly saw that Celebrity Manhunt got a bad review and she killed herself. LeShawna was killed by a racist gang. Geoff and Bridgette were both killed by Zombie Ezekiel, who killed himself in jail. Noah killed himself once a smarter girl joined the school. Izzy killed herself in an asylum. Justin killed himself after growing fat. And I think that's it.~ Holden: First all the campers came back to life after owen gave it back to them for the 4th season. Then all the contestants just as fast turned around and slaughtered Owen and quit the show. But then after a mouth they were all dead. First Geoff while hosting a party drowned after splitting his head on the diving board at his pool. Trent commited suicide after realizing that Gwen really loved Duncan instead of him. Eva dropped a thousand pound weight on her chest and sufficated. Justin was murdered by Katie and Sadie who chooped him up into bits with a chainsaw after telling them that he thought they were ugly. Then while running across a street away from the Justin's body, Katie and Sadie were killed by a 16 wheeler. Alejandro went back to the drama machine for some repairs but the machine exploded and he died. Bridgette was eaten by a shark while surfing. Duncan died of blood posiong while carving a skull into his arm. Gwen then seaing that Duncan was dead got together with Cody but both were shot full of arrows by a jealous Sierra. Sierra then jumped off Sears Tower in depression. Blainley camera crew blew her up after being called "spineless mutts". Then Heather threw Zeke into a tree shredder cause he stole her TDWT money but then tripped and fell into it herself. Izzy ate some bombs and blew up. Courtney started law school and died when from lack of sleep from all the studying that she did. LeShawna started a dancing contest on a plane but the other contestants were jealous and push her off and she fell to her death. Lindsay and Beth went to Japan and acciddenly destroyed the imperial sword and were given the electric chair for punishmnet. Harold went back home and continued to work on his beat boxing skills but sufficated when he ate the microphone. DJ died of food poisioning after eating raw meet. Noah said a sarcastic comment to a bully who took it the wrong way and ripped his head off. Finally only Tyler remained until the day he was playing football and the QB threw the football so hard that it went threw Tyler's stomach and he bleed to death on the field. That is the honest truth of what happend to the TD cast. Leticia: Simple. You hide them in the confessional. Remember LeShawna's scary story from last season? Duh (XD) Seth: They got kidnapped by Chris' ghost in jealously that he couldn't host the rest of the seasons. Jake: Well, Heather got killed, of course, Owen got killed in the exclusive TDH3.5 (Trust me, it really happened!), Tyler died from lifting weights, Noah's brain sploaded, DJ's momma died so he committed suicide. Duncan killed Harold, Gwen committed suicide (we all knew it would happen) Duncan got killed by an escaped person from juvie, LeShawna got murdered by a burgular who stole her money, Lindsay saw a scratch and snff sticker at the bottom of the pool, Katie killed Sadie while Sadie killed Katie, Eva's muscules sploaded, Ezekiel fell into a volcano, again, but actually died, Cody got raped and killed by Sierra while Sierra killed herself out of frustration, Alejandro suffocated while swimming, Blaineley and Chris were already dead, Beth's teeth sploaded, Courtney won a case as a lawyer and got killed by her opponent, Izzy died on Jacka**, Trent got beat to death with his guitar by an unknown source, Geoff got killed by Freddy Krugar at a party (don't ask) and Bridgette got eaten by a shark while surfing oh and Justin got eaten by his fans (Justin Bieber?) Hopefully that is everyone. Seth: WHOA. You HAD to mention rape. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST SEASON? Jake: I'm sorry! Besides, Sadie was a maniac! Seth: She was. If we win today I will not vote you out until merge. Mech: And Al wins it for the Mechs! Now, it's finally time for the Eagles to go to elimination. Rachel: Im sooo glad we voted off Sarah Holden: Al your the best Rachel: *Hugs Al* Al:Finally, we win Holden: YES we are not pulling an ulong Vote 5 Zoey Sophia: Kate. Ralph: Kate. She does NOTHING! Kate Jake: I vote Kate. And, I don't deserve to go home, it's not my fault we lost. Teddy Brandon Seth: I vote off Kate. I didn't even know she was on our team! Leticia: I vote Kate. You haven't done anything lately. Chat 5 Robert:Finally! A victory! Al:not to soon either Holden: now we have the momentum to win this thing Rachel: Yeah To our team Sam: Shut up Holden, not trying to be mean, but I don't want you to jynx our team. Rachel: But now i know Al shouldnt go Holden: KK i'm shuting up now Mech: And Kate is out! *throws her into a very chlorinated lake* Day 6 Mech: Rant about a fellow teammate. It can't be someone on the other team, it has to be one on your own. The best rant wins immunity for the team. Robert:Holden, you idiot! You win the first challenge and repeatedly make our team fail. Your incompetence is maddening! We had 3 people die because of you, you murderer! You are stupid, lazy, and a waste of space. So do us all a favor and kill yourself. Stop breathing my air!(Not true, but very ranty!) Holden: Ivy you sicken me. You do not participate in challenges which causes us to lose. Then you vote out people who actually do participate which is unfair to them. Amy and Sarah are dead cause you are too lazy to get of your butt and try to help your own team. Your repulsive and just want to lse challenges so that they won't be in your way anymore. Ivy your a sick minded freak with whose only obejective is to kill people. Sam: Ivy, I actually agree with Holden. All I've seen you do is make fail strategies and vote people out. You've competed in a few challenges, sure, but- *sees Ivy glare*... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Um... Holden, what she said. >.> Seth: Jake, seriously? You had to go out of the blue and mention rape! You know what happened last season! Ugh, you are SO freakin lucky I did not vote you out! Ralph: Leticia, you annoy me so much. You start this competition with this big attitude, glaring at me around every corner, like I can't be trusted. Next, you strut around, with you're big ego, pretending to be this nice, goody-two shoes girl who becomes everyone's friend! You're a fake, and nothing more! So go ahead, and pretend to be the best, but just remember, YOU ARE A LIAR! Leticia: *Rolls eyes* Ralph, you're the one whose the fake. You start off this competition trying to fall in love with this girl who's probably gonna die sometime, when clearly you're just trying to use her, even if you do have some feelings for her. You're the fake. You disgusted me during the awkward convo challenge, and then you kissed Zoey randomly which was way out of line. And you're just a weird person in general. So don't call me fake when you should be checking yourself first. Seth: That is some Total Drama. Ivy: Holden is just a d**che. K? He wins the first challenge and then we fail. I'm sorry but I could lead the team way better than you're capable to. We've lost, what four times? Sarah's death wasn't my fault. I'd help but someone is trying to go all macho on our team and that's the reason we lose. If I were team captain, things would be different and people would enjoy it better. I'm much more capable than you think and if you think I'm wrong you can go suck yo momma's **** because I'm here to win and no stupid team captain who has the brain the size of his own **** is leading us in the wrong direction. Plus, you are super ugly. I don't see why any girl would wanna date you without puking up a rainbow and admitting they're gay than date you. Think what you want, but I'm the real deal not some poser. K? That's all I have to say about him before I actually go overboard and get arrested. :| Seth: *as police man* IVY YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! You know "Plus" is a bad word! Brandon: Ralph... *rolls eyes* Really? I mean... Really?? You've bothered me since Day One with that snide "losers" comment you made. Get over yourself. You're probably one of the most annoying people here. Calling other people "dumb" also doesn't help you in this competition... This makes me wonder if you've seen your brain lately; if so, you must have some really good eyes to see something that small. Next, this sickening relationship you have with... *shudders*.... Zoey. *to Zoey* Now, I have no problem with you. But, I'm here to tell you that you could do a lot better. *goes back to Ralph* Anyway, like Leticia said, you're probably just using her and she's too nice and innocent to notice it. I also notice that you're usually the first person to make a move on her. It sickens me, and she's probably tired of it herself. It's just so.... disgusting. The day Zoey realizes what a huge beast you are, the better off this team will be. *grumbles, takes out a stress ball, and begins ferociously and violently squeezing it, glaring at Ralph in the process* Leticia: *Paces back and forth, muttering to herself* (CONF) All this ranting is make me realize things, and now I'm getting angry. This may not end well. Holden: *wispers to Ivy* can we have a truce until either the merge or after Rachel leaves whichever comes first becuase its kinda unfair if one of us leaves which will hurt the team since rachel cannot .compete. (Wes: Since she has been banned from the wiki) Rachel: Holden you Jerkface You will stop at nothing to get me voted off (Snow: My bans over) Holden: Okay then then Ivy I change my mind so go and die in a hole (Wes: I thought you were permanlty banned so sorry) Mech: WOW. So much HATE! In the end, though, the winner of the challenge was...no one! It's double elimination! It's so much fun having everyone hate each other going into a vote, isn't iT? :D Vote 6 Team Zoey Zoey:I have to say Teddy.. Sophia: Jake Ralph: I vote Teddy. I would vote Leticia and Brandon, but I wanna show I'm the better person. I do like Zoey, and I'm not trying to use her! I swear, you can't date anyone in a competition anymore! Look at Tyler and Lindsay! No one accused Tyler of using her! Jake: Sophia, stop being a jerk. I help in challenges! I vote Teddy. Teddy Brandon: Teddy Seth: Teddy Leticia: Teddy. Sorry, but I kind of believe Ralph? I don't know, I'll let him prove himself. Team Holden Holden I want a stronger team and Ivy did a total of 2 challenges which is the weakest effort on our team. Ivy your like a Cancer and you are destroying our team becuase you want power making you selfish and you really need to go. Robert:Rachel needs to go. Rachel: Ivy Sorry But i need the girl power Ivy: Holden, what I ranted about was completely true. >_>. But, I hate Rachel too, so coin flipping is the option, and sadly Rachel's the vote. Sam Al:Ivy*shrugs*Easy vote- In fact, Rachel, she's a bigger threat with the merge comnig soon Chat 6 Seth: Nice twist. Robert:Hey, Holden. If one of us wins, we have to promise to revive the other.K? Holden: i have to survive this elimantoion first with Ivy targeting me Robert:Maybe we should just boot Ivy. Holden: K lets get rid of her Robert:(CONF)Ivy scares me and Al is my friend. Easy vote. Holden: (CONF) i hope the rest of my team doesn't see Ivy as the pretty girl on the outside but as the demon on the inside Rachel: (CONF) If Ivy leaves I get the girl vote... Which I need Ivy (conf) I swear, I did nothing to any of them except Holden, so why does everyone vote me off? They're pretty lucky I'm not in a jury because none of them would be gettin my vote. >_> Al:Hey Rob, you trust me, right? If you do, vote Rachel, she's a bigger threat cuz if nobody trusts her then she won'tget anyone with her Holden: Can't we vote her off AFTER Ivy, please just so I can feel Iike i don't always have a crazy lady trying to kill me Ivy: What the heck is with you thinking I want you killed? I don't but I don't exactly feel all happy daisy that you want me killed. >_> Mech: *kills Teddy and Rachel* Yea, only whoever's left remains... Day 7 Mech: There are two people that might be joining the competition: EvilTweek and Melonie. Soaring Eagles, make a case why ET should return. Team Mech, make a case why Melonie should debut. The winner of the challenge wins immunity and the extra member on your team which could help at the merge (if there is one :P ) Seth: EvilTweek should return cause he should have another chance? I got nothing *shrugs* Holden: I think Melanei should debut becuase no on likes ET and he has already lost his chance to play in this game by being elimanted first. So instead of giving ET two chances and melanei none you should let them both have once chance like the rest of us which ET has already used. Ivy: We should have Melanei because she gives us an extra person to help with in challenges, plus if she's risking to put her life on the line, just to want to debut then she should. Honestly, ET should be dead because he already had his one chance. Plus, I'm the only girl left on my team, so be nice to a sista and let Melanei come onto our team. Seth: (CONF) Okay, I agree with the other team. Brandon: I don't know that much about EvilTweek. *switches to the confessional* Because he was annoying... *switches back out* Uhhh... EvilTweek should return because there should always be a such thing as second chances? *also shrugs* Ralph: Well first of all, neither should return. If they already got out, or didn't make it in the first place, then they don't deserve to be here at all. But I have to support EvilTweek so.... He should return because his main goal was to kill. He enjoyed killing, blood, and everything in between. He is the definition of bloodbath, and will really make this show a literal bloodbath. Sam: I think Melanie should debut, listen to Ivy's reason. Mech: It wasn't even CLOSE, team Mech is da winner! They win Melanei...and Team Eagles will be going to elimination. holden: We won. Welcome to our team Melanei Seth: Ugh Melanei: Thanks Holden! Holden: *wispers to Melanei* just to let you know that Iyy might look nice on the outside but she is a murdeous witch. Do not believe any word that she says or you'll end up like Amy Vote 7 Zoey:i have to go with Zoey (HR:Sorry I haven't been active :( ) Sophia: (124: change it because I had school.) Zoey? Ralph: Sophia Jake: Umm, er...I vote Sophia. Brandon: Sophia.... Seth: Sophia Leticia: Sophia Chat 7 Holden: *high fives everybody on the team* Sam: Now, remember, we're TOTALLY going to lose the next challenge, so DON'T try. *winks* Zoey:..Why are you yelling..? Mech: *kills Sophia with a hammah* Day 8 Mech: Welcome to Day 8 of the competition. There are 12 of you left... Mech is going to leave this message and it's up for you to crack open this mystery. Now, let's end this combination...I mean, conversation. :3 Ralph: 281222! Seth: Did he get killed by a gummybear? NO WAIT, it's a code. 8123 Jake: 8,12,4,3 Ralph: 8,12,4,3,3! Melanei: 8,12,4,3! holden: 8, 12, 3 the combination for a padlock or a lock of somekind Brandon: Hmm.... 8, 1, 2, 2, 4, 2, 3? o.O Ralph: October 12th, 2003? (xD) Al:All I see it 8, 12, 3 so I hope Holden is right :/ Mech: *appears* Dudes, that wasn't a challenge. I just felt like wasting your brain cells for today's challenge. The horrific make out challenge! I need two volunteers from each team. Holden: ..................... Ralph: Me and Zoey? Melanei: Me and Holden? Seth: I will do it! Ivy: Ugh, me and Melanei. That's the official for our team. Holden: Good then its settled You and Melanei Sam: ...Want me to make out instead so you won't have to kiss another girl Ivy...? Seth: How about Lecita and Me for Golden Eagles. Holden: Sam, she wants to lead so lets let her make the desicion (Fanny: OH GOD I DIDN'T READ THAT PART) Ivy: Oh, like make out like kiss? Never mind, I don't want to. Zoey:..I don;t..maybe..me..I want to do it! Seth: I'll do it! Zoey:I don't want to kiss you. Seth: Take one for the team. Also, it's not called "Total Drama Horror" for nothin! Ralph: What about me, Zoey? Seth: We don't even know who's doing it yet! Zoey:Well,I kinda like Ralph.. Leticia: Then do it with him so we can win! Seth: OK, that just sounds so wrong! Zoey:What does? Leticia: *Rolls eyes* I meant do the challenge already,Seth. Ralph: I don't mind...doing it with Zoey... Seth: SICK Zoey:What?I'm confuse. Seth: Ugh Leticia: *Pushes Zoey into Ralph* Just make out already and win the challenge. Zoey:Uhh..Okay..*starts making out with Ralph* Seth: *gets A camera* This is SOO going on Facebook when I get home! Ralph: *makes out with Zoey* Seth: *talking to his friend Wes* YES I got to the make-out challenge. Yes I'm filming some action! Zoey:*making out with Ralph* Seth: EWW, they frenched kiss! Zoey:(CONF)Why did Mech say Horrific Challenge. Seth: *takes pictures* Dad will be so proud of me! Holden: mech's who are we sending Mech: Ralph and Zoey for the Eagles, Melanei and Holden for the Mechs. Oh, you thought you were making out with each other? No, both people have to make out with the person of the same gender of the other team. Zoey and Melanei, Ralph and Holden. Oh, if you refuse, it's auto elimination for you! Since it's double elimination, the "couple" who makes out most "bloodbathy" wins individual immunity. Seth: OK, I'm glad I didn't do it. Sam: Same here. Wanna watch Holden and Ralph do it for laughs? Holden: Mech you suck but I like living so *dumps a gallon of blood into ralph's mouth and kisses him* Mech I REALLY Hate you *keeps kissing Ralph* Melanei: *makes out with Zoey* I don't want to go home so yeah! Seth: Creepy... Ralph: *making out with Holden* This sucks! *pours chicken guts into Holden's mouth and keeps kissing* Holden: Yes it does *chews on a bunny's head and kisses ralph* Seth: EWWWWWWWW Brandon: *is dangerously close to barfing* Holden: *continues kissing Ralph* When is this going to end Seth: Um,I hope right now. Mech: Holden and Ralph win individual immunity! There's a twist, though. If ANYONE would like to switch teams, now would be the time to do so. Seth: I'd like to switch to Team Holden! Robert:I think it is too late. Seth: IDRC Holden: Who knows Mech gets to make the final choice Vote 8 Team Zoey Zoey:Seth Ralph: I vote Seth... he was recording the whole make-out session so now I hate him! Jake: Um... er... I vote... Seth. Brandon Seth: Zoey. I turned it off AFTER you and Holden started making out Ralph. Leticia: *Shrugs* I guess Seth? At this point it's hard to decide who to vote. Team Holden Holden Who else but Ivy...... She's the devil Robert:Definetly crazy girl Ivy. Ivy Sam- Although I don't want to vote Ivy... I feel voting anyone else would give ME the boot next, so sorry. Al:Although I would like to vote someone else *rolls eyes*but Ivy is the smart vote so I'll vote her Melanei- Umm Ivy. Chat 8 Holden: To the final 10 Robert:Holden, we have to promise, if we rech the final 3, not to vote the other off. Okay? Holden: Deal Robert: But who knows? If we win the next few challenges, our team can dominate! Holden: Hopefully our whole team can make the final 5 Robert:If we lose, who goes? What do you think? Holden; I guess whover does the worst in the challenge besides you and me. Sam: *whispers to everyone on his team* Whataya say we have a Mech's Killers alliance? As long as we vote someone on the other team off first, then, if we all stay loyal, we're guarrenteed placing to the final six at least, and final five if the last member on that team doesn't win immunity. I'm saying this since I think the merge is really soon... Holden: Yes Mech: *kills Seth and Ivy* Day 9 Mech: The two teams will now become one! Robert:Okay!(CONF)I honestly cannot believe Seth left. So sad. Sam: *whispers to everyone on his team again* So? What do you think about my proposal... Holden:*whispers* yeah and we just hit the merge and Mech you forgot to kill Ivy Robert:Fine, but not Jake. Same: Alright. Brandon: (sorry I missed the vote, busy with other things) Awesome! ^_^ Holden: Its fine since we all made it to the merge *high fives everybody* Robert:*high fives the other nine* Brandon: *cheers* Jake: (CONF) Merge time already? It seems like we just started. Anyways, it'll be sad to be away from the Eagles, but now my plans with ****** and *** are coming into effect. Hopefully, I won't be backstabbed. Leticia: (CONF) Now that it's the merge, all I need is an alliance. But I don't know who to team up with. Mech: Challenge time! Recall the most horrific line of dialogue from Total Drama Island. The best one wins immunity! Sam: *whispers to Letica* Hey, wanna join my alliance? Holden and Robert are also in it... *does the challenge now* "You might wanna stay out of those woods for a while, *farts* a LOOOONG while..."- Owen. Leticia: *Shrugs* Sure Sam! Holden: "You should never leave a brother when he's taking a leak."-DJ Mech: Are those really all the entries? -.- Robert:"Owen's not getting to second base tonight, is he? Didn't think so. First base? Is he getting up to bat?Ah!"-Owen Zoey:I don't know..Hmm Mech: Holden, Robert, and Sam were the only entrants. Coincidentially, they were all on the Mechs. The merge was temporary, guys. The teams are back into action with the Mechs winning immunity! Eagles, it's voting time. Brandon: Aww... Oh, well. Whatever goes up, must come down.... (confessional) ...I.E., our winning these challenges. *sighs* Redemption Island 9 Mech: Welcome to Redemption Island! Each week, the two eliminated contestants will battle it out in order to stay. It'll be TDH series trivia. First question, in which TDH was the first trivia challenge? Seth: 2? Ivy: Total Drama Murder, which was season 2, and I'm confident of that. Mech: Seth stays on Redemption Island for another day. Ivy: Wait you said first question. They're gotta be more! THAT'S FAIR! *attempts to punch Mech* Vote 9 Zoey:Jakey! Ralph: I vote for Jake, he just hasn't really done much. Jake Brandon: Jake. :( I don't want to... but... *sighs* Leticia: Jake, sorry. Chat 9 Holden: Final 9 Robert:Our team will dominate! Zoey;I think it might be merge. Al:If it's the merge I have an order in which we could eliminate the opposing team Brandon: Man... Final 9 already. Robert:We did well to reach this far. Holden: yes we did.... yes we did Zoey:We made it far!!We did!(CONF)Well,I really do think it's going to be the merge,'cause there's like 9 people!*holds up 8 fingers*And like..I dunno. Mech: *pushes Jake into a canoe and sends him off on a five day quest to nowhere* Only nine remain...and no merge yet! Holden: Darn. Robert:Bye, Jake! Sam: 'Tis a shame. *whispers to Meleani* Are you in on the Golden Eagles alliance? Robert:Sam, we are still cool, right? Melanei: *whispers to Sam* No, why would I? Team Mech. Sam: *facepalms* Mistake... I MEANT Team Mech Killers... And Course we are Al. Holden: Were past the halfway point Robert:Al is over there.*points to Al* Day 10 Mech: Take a TD episode name and make it horrified. Melanei: Stab Stab Deathulution. (Slap Slap Revolution) Ralph: Dial B For Bloodbath (Dial M for Merger) Sam: Dial M For Murder (Dial M For Merger) Robert:Brunch of Human Flesh.(Brunch of Disgustingness) Holden: Die and be Dead (Hide and be Sneaky) Zoey:Not So Alive Campers. (Not so Happy Campers.) Robert:This competition is getting stiff. Zoey:What do you mean? Leticia: Hook, Blood and Horror (Hook, Line and Screamer) Brandon: Mega Bloody Gory Death Time Transylvania (Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan) Al:Deathball Deer Killer (Paintball Deer Hunter) Mech: Wow, all nine people submitted. So...the winner this week are...the Mechs...again! Sorry but Leticia, Zoey, Brandon, or Ralph is going home. Robert:Phew. I wonder who is going. Holden: beats me Sam: Hopefully a threat. And I hope the merge is the f8. Robert:What if there is no merge? Holden: Then we keep winning challenges Robert:But if we wipe the other team out, then what? Redemption Island 10 Mech: Seth and Jake, this is your question. Name what place Owen got in TDH. Seth: 4th Mech: And Seth stays another day! Now, time for the vote. Rachel: Can i join Jake: NO WAT! I DESERVE ANOTHER CHANCE! Come on! I can't be on all the time, Mech. >.> Vote 10 Zoey:I have to vote Latsha(Letica) Ralph: Brandon...? Brandon: Hmm... I vote for Leticia. (I'm sorry for my current inactivity in this camp... I rarely check this one now for some reason. Trying my best, though.) Leticia: I vote Brandon. Sorry!!! Chat 10 ﻿Robert:I wonder who is going next. Holden: Beats me but Final 8 baby Zoey:We need to win the next one! Tiebreaker 10 Mech: Leticia and Brandon, the first person to say my first (and last) name win immunity! (Hint: It's said somewhere in Melvin, I think :P ) Brandon: Hmm... *snickers* Mech Anic. :3 Mech: Nope, that's mah brother. Try again. Brandon: I dunno... Mechanic Anderson? Mech: And Brandon got it right! He stays another day. *makes Leticia get his by a chair* Only um...8 remain! Day 11 Mech: Both teams are going to elimination. No challenge unless someone convinces me otherwise Holden: Mech my man we need a challenge becuase if you just kill two of us at once you will cut the fun of you torturing us by one day. So let us have a challenge so you can torture us for an extra day. Ralph: You should have a challenge because this is bloodbath! If you kill two at once, you wont have as much blood as the blood will just like... uh, where was I going with this? Mech: Fine, you have a challenge. Your challenge is to um...torture the other team! >:D The one who tortures the other team the most wins immunity for their team. Holden: *starts burning each of the eagles with a torch* Melanei: *cuts Zoey's hair off with a chainsaw* Ohh woops, I got a little blood on my shirt.... Robert:*puts oil all over Ralph*Holden, get the torch! Holden: *lights Ralph on fire* Burn Baby Burn Robert:That is funny!*hits Brandon with a shark* Al:Hm, how bout some mental pain? Hey Ralph, your dog died Sam: *steals everyone on ther other teams stuff while they aren't looking, and throws them into a fire* Holden: *puts starved crazied weasels on Zoey* Ralph: Hmm... *takes off his shirt and starts making out with Holden* This is such a turn on, babe! *knees Holden in the groin* Brandon: Hmmm... *raises hand* Are guns allowed? :) Mech: As long as it's legal or unfilmed, it's fine >:D Brandon: *hums and inches towards Al* Heyyyy, Al... How's it go-- *takes out a gun and shoots his thigh* ... :3 Holden: *cuts off Brandon's little toes* Robert:When will this challenge end?*has his shark bite Ralph in the groin* Mech: And the winner is.......to be decided! The first team to name a scary animal that begins with the letter "Y" wins the challenge! Ralph: The Yellow Bellied Sea Snake! (xD) Holden: Snakes aren't scary but Yeti's are terrifing. Zoey:That's it!*grabs everybody puts them on the stretching thing in "I See..London" and starts to stretch them all* Brandon: Or a yak... Those things give me the creeps. >.> Mech: Yea, so Ralph wins for the Eagles...sorry Mechs, you are sending someone home tonight. Holden: Dang Redemption Island 11 Mech: What'cha doin'? (Yea, that's the question) Leticia: I'm talking to you. What are you doing? Mech: And Leticia stays on Redemption Island for another day! Vote 11 Holden: Melanei; I Really want an all guys final Robert:Melanei. Sam: Um... Melanei, to get the vote over with. Al:I vote for Melanei, she joined later than us all >.>(Ryt guys) Melanei: Al, you don't really help, and Wes yes I do. Chat 11 Holden: Final 7 Mech: Only one vote left to determine who leaves. Zoey:EEE!Thank you Ralph!*hugs him* Ralph: Your welcome? *hugs her* Zoey:You scrared them with that Yellow Dinosaur thing!*kisses him* Holden: final 7 people Brandon: ^^ Melanei: Thanks a lot, Holden your such a jerk, I hope everyone here is smart enough to realize it, and Al and Robert, you know he is going to blindside you, don't think you can all win cause you can't you made a mistake, whatever, I helped in challenges, your just not smart enough to see it. Bye. Holden: See ya melanei Al:Hmm Holdem: But Melanei didn't you just try to elimante Al Mech: *throws Melanei into a history test* Only seven remain, who will win on Total Drama Bloodbath! >:D Day 12 Mech: Your challenge is to...write an obituary on anyone. A SCARY obituary.... Holden: Melanei was found dead yesterday in a classroom. She was a very active girl whose goals in liofe were to make people dead and mireable. So Yeaterday while participating in Total Drama Bloodbath she was ordered by Mech to report to the testing center on the dead like immidatly. She went in and saw a history test for her to take. She went and started it when suddlenly all of the past contestants came to her. She tried to fend herself from defensive wounds on her arms. But one of the ghost took out a chainsaw and cut her head off. Her body was found later cut into 23 pieces and a note saying that every conestant on Bloodbath is going to die. She will be missed by both her friends and family. She is survived by her sisters Chrissy, Cari, Carlee and Alyssa. (hopefully this is good but I suck at writing so yeah). Brandon: (My guess is that NONE of this is accurate, but IDC. xD) Ralph was born in Ontario, Canada to Margaret and Gerard Any Last Name You Want on December 20th, 1995. Ralph was always stereotyped when a young child as... 'the weird one'. During classes and his recesses, he would constantly draw multiple pictures of people dying in terrible, inhumane conditions. As a teenager, Ralph developed quite an indifferent attitude to almost all people, excluding who he felt "close to". The day preceding his death, he left many pictures in a disclosed area; however, someone, who the media still have yet to figure out, got hold to them and used one of them to murder this poor teenager. Ralph's murderer placed 10 chainsaws and a handgun in certain positions where the chainsaws would fall onto whoever entered Ralph's home and where the gun would shoot its potential victim in his or her chest. The police officers and media discovered and analyzed all of this after Ralph's obvious impalement and death. A recording of Ralph's screaming was left on the scene through a tape recorder, but no fingerprints were found on the device. Ralph preceded in death to his mother, father, and all of his siblings. He succeeds in death by nobody in his immediately family. Ralph will be missed by his family, his friends, and his beloved ones. Mech: And Brandon wins for um...the Eagles! Sorry Mechs, you are going to tribal again. Holden: Dang that really sucks Redemption Island 12 Mech: Umm...who won the prestiged Total Drama Author 2? Leticia: Sunshine won. Melanei: Sunshine... Mech: Leticia stays another day! Vote 12 Holden Al I'm sorry Robert:Al, time to go. Sam: Al. Al Chat 12 Holden: This really sucks to have to vote out another one of my friends Mech: And Al is the one going to Redemption Island. Only six remain, who will win on Total Drama Bloodbath! Holden: Final 6 Brandon: (confessional) Wow... I can't believe I won for my team. I must pwn!!! Hoo-ha! *does karate moves in the confessional and ends up falling out of the chair* Day 13 Mech: Welcome, final six!!! Today's challenge is to...wrestle each other!!! Here are the match-ups. Zoey vs. Holden Ralph vs. Robert Brandon vs. Sam You guys just um...wrestle each other until one either gets severely beaten or until I say stop! Isn't this a cruel and unusual punishment? :D Holden: K *throws Zoey unto the ground* Sam: Sorry Brendan. *tackles him* Holden: *sits on Zoey's face and farts* Sam: *continues wrestling* Zoey:*kicking Holden in the face multiple times* Holden: *hits zoey with a chair* Zoey:That's not fair,you used a chair!*grabs a bat,that laying on the floor,and hits him with it* Holden: Its fair since he did't say real or fake wrestling *jumps in the air and lands on Zoey* Robert:*starts wailing on Ralph* Sam: *continues beating up Brendan* Can we just win already? Robert:*slams Ralph onto the floor*Yeah! Holden: I agree * Throws Zoey on the ground again* Robert:*slams Ralph again* Sam: *smacks Brendan* Brandon: ... >.> *catches Sam's hand before contact and makes him hit himself* Why ya hittin' ya-- Nahh, I'm too old for that. *punches Sam, violently* Sam: Die Brendon! *bites his hand, and tries to kick him* Brandon: *screams bloody murder* Aaaaaaaaaah! Get off my hand, you monster!! *tries punching Sam off his hand* Sam: *falls off, and is about to attack him again when he pauses* Wait, why am I bothering with this again? Holden and Robert will probably win their matches... *shrugs, and tries to hit Brandon* holden: *Sits on zoey* I'm going to get a pin Brandon: *tries guarding himself* You could always give up... >.> *hurls fist at Sam* Sam: I could, but this is fun! =D *is hit, hits the ground, then leaps back up* Holden: *Pins Zoey* Brandon: *breathes a little heavily* Fun?! *uppercuts Sam with both his fists* .... Is it still fun? >.> Sam: Why yes, yes it is! *after stumbling, kicks his stomach* Brandon: *falls... but gets back up soon afterwards and holds his guard* Sam: *extends hand* Draw? Brandon: *hesitates and... ultimately shakes* .... Draw. -.- Holden: *continues to Pin Zoey* Mech: So, Zoey and Holden are still fighting whilst Sam and Brandon have remained at a draw. So, since Robert has had no pressure from Ralph, the Mechs win immunity!!! Sorry, Eagles, but one of the three of you are going home. Redemption Island 13 Mech: Who is the 50th best editor of this wiki? Leticia: TCF is, I think. Mech: Leticia stays again for another day! (Tcf09: Ahhh!!! I'm a question!!! :P) Vote 13 Zoey:Sorry Ralphy,bye. Ralph: Brandon... I vote him... Brandon: *writes Ralph* Way to go, Ralph. >.> At least me and Zoey tried. Chat 13 Holden: Final 5 Mech: It all boils down to Zoey's vote... and Ralph is out. *pushes him to Redemption Island* Day 14 Mech: Today is non-elimination! Instead, each team has to either root for Leticia or Ralph...the one who guesses the winner gets the winner on their team! Oh, and you can't vote for the same person. Sam: Letica. Zoey:You can do this Ralphy!!!(CONF)I feel so guilty voting him out..(NON-CONF)Umm Brandon Ralph or Letica? Brandon: Can we root for Leticia, too? D: Plat: RI challenge!!! Your task is to get the number of Nalyd's completed camps (The TDAuthors and his personal series) , subtract the number of completed TDHs, and multiply by number of days in TDH4! Ralph: -46? And Mech is the host, not Plat Leticia: -27 Mech: Ralph returns on the Eagles. Good day, tah tah. Zoey:OH Ralphy I'm so sorry!*runs to him and hugs him sobbing* Ralph: *glares* WHY? WHY DID YOU VOTE OFF YOUR BOYFRIEND? Zoey;I didn't know who to vote for.*sobbing* Ralph: It just hurts, y'know? To have your girlfriend to vote you off... Brandon: (confessional) Cue the guilt trip... Holden: (CONF) It went final 6 then final 5 and then final 6 again. I bet ralph really hates his team for voting him off. Robert:That totally ruined our victory! Holden: Gotta roll with the punches Robby Robert:*eye twitch*We need to win the next challenge for sure,then.(CONF)I HATE HATE HATE that nickname! Holden: K lets do our best Robert:Yes!I wonder if they will vote Ralph out again. Holden: that might be their weakeness,,... If their is EVER a merge he might help us Robert:I doubt there will be a merge, though. Day 15 Mech: Hey everyone! Today is auto-kill day! What does that mean? The winner of this challenge will kill someone of his/Zoey's choice, from their own team or the other. Your challenge is...to say why you should win the challenge. Holden: I think that I should win the challenge becuase I have worked the hardest to get here. Out of all the remaining contestants I have won immunity the most. Also three different contestants targeted me the have me elimanted and I fought passed all of them and elimanted all three of them. I have also participated in every challenge. Finally I have helped my team to go against the other team and helped send them to 6 tribal councils in a row. I have worked really hard throughout the season and derserve a spot in the final 5. Sam: Why should I win? ... *shrugs* I dunno. *sits down* Zoey:Wait,I'm confuse... Ralph: I should win because I worked my butt off to get here, and was betrayed my my own girlfriend! I worked my arse off to get back into this game, competing against another great contestant, even though I hated her. I got back into this game, only to be put on my past team! I made here, with many haters, and little friends. I know I'm a target on my own team, but that doesn't faze me because I know that I deserve to win, and that I worked hard to get here! Zoey:Well,I think I should win because I've gone through so much I even voted off my own boyfriend*looks at Ralph in guilt*and I really think I can make it into the final two if I try my best and I really think other people should win,but I'm just trying to win also.So I think I should win,I repeat myself,because I've been through a lot and I really think I should win.*walks to the right and hits a tree* Robert:I think I should win. I have never gotten LOW,unlike everyone else here. I tried to avoid making enemies, and I am loyal to my team. I help my team as well as I can, and I try my best whenever I can. I feel like I have no friends, I lost most of my alliance, and I know my competition is fierce. But I believe I should win, because frankly, I worked harder than the others.(CONF)Holden only won immunity that one time because he was one of the only ones in the challenge. Mech: Robert wins immunity!!! Now, its time for him to make some enemies. But first a choice. Robert can either continue to keep his auto-out or be a nice guy and have non-elimination. His choice... Holden: good job Robert. Robert:Mech, I am sending someone's butt home today! Vote 15 Robert: I have decided. For ironic effect,and to avenge a friend,I vote Zoey! Chat 15 (aka convince Robert not to send your butt home chat) Sam: Don't vote me off! D= Wre're teamies! Holden: Same as Sam...... Thanks for not killing me buddy, See ya zoey and to the final 5 Robert:2 things. I owe you for some reason. 2.We still have to beat the other team, and I do not want a 3-2 advantage for them. Holden: Agreed and its also the all guys final Mech: Psych!!! Today is non-elimination...I gave you the choice, but it's fake. Six competitors remain, who will be voted off next? Zoey:Does that mean I'm not out? Mech: Nope...everyone's safe...for now. Day 16 Mech: Today is elimination...now, your challenge is to...go through the haunted house!!! JK Your challenge is to...give a summary of a real scary story that you have heard before. Zoey:Oh!This one time my brother was telling a story that was really scary that had this guy who killed people and then there was this guy with his girlfriend and they were in a car on top of this cliff and they were hearing noises like "Boom","Crackle","BOOM","BAM"!The girl was getting scared and the guy was trying to keep her calm,then he started to get scared when he heard his car get scratch with a type of blade and then a guy with a mask and a blade came out and started to slash them,and there was blood everywhere.And legend says that this guy is still roaming in this place. Ralph: Okay, so one day, a couple were out on a date, and the dude's girlfriend was like, "I have a surprise for you tomorrow night." So the couple leaves, and both drive home, taking their separate ways. The guy was really excited, expecting something "arousing." The girl, was excited too, and couldn't wait. So the next day, the girl goes and picks the boy up at his house, and they drive to their destination. "So where are we going?" the guy said. Oh you'll see, " the girl replied. So in an hour or so, the girl puts a blindfold on the boy's face, and leads him out of the car. The boy heard a crowd of people, and music playing the background, so he expected to be at a concert. So the two handed in their tickets, and walked to the seats, sitting down. The boy waited and waited, and finally, the scary part hit him. He was at a Justin Beiber concert! Holden: In America there was a mass murder. Policemen went to investigate. Trying not to tread on the bodies, they took pictures of each one. One policemen saw something on the opposite wall but he couldn't read it. He walks over to it and sees the numbers 7734 in calculator form, written in blood. When taking pictures of this, he turned his camera upside-down and told an approaching police officer. When he pointed with the hand that the camera was in, he accidentally took a picture of the upside-down numbers. He was about to delete the picture when he realized something. The numbers were now a word. The word was HELL. Mech: And the winners are..... Team Nobody! Yup, this is non-elimination...again >:D Day 17 Mech: So....your challenge today is an old favorite used earlier in the season. It's to state a reason why someone from your team should NOT win TDH4. Robert:Holden is an idiotic fool. All he does is make enemies, a jury would loathe him. He sucks, and his only talent is insulting other people, and kissing Ralph. He is an annoying, lying, sniveling idiot who should have gone home by now. He deserves to die the worst way possible! I hate him to the core, and he should just kill himself now, because he does not deserve to win!! Holden: Robert you should not win becuase all you did was ride coatails the whole game. I made all the power moves of getting out our enimies and win challenges and you just made an alliance with me and sat back and watched the drama. The only conest you should win from your expirence is the couch potato contest. You really did do noting and desreve to go and die in a hole for it. Robert overall a two year old could have played a better game than you. So why don't you just do us all a favor and quit. Sam: *scoffs* Where to start? Robert, you're an idiot who barely does anything in this game I don't suggest to you. You're horrible at challenges, have no mind whatsoever of your own, and you take forever to do anything at all. Now, Holden, you act like a narcisstic jerk who thinks he's gonna win it all, when in reality no-one ''likes you. You think you're all that, when most people could highly, easily disagree with you. So, come on Chris, would you like to be on a team with either of these fools? Ralph: Zoey should NOT win this. For one thing, she betrayed me, her boyfriend, when she could have voted off someone she barely talked to! Also, she voted off her best friend as well! Second, she can't even think straight! She barely knows ANYTHING! I don't know how she made it through non-physical challenges! She's basically just another Lindsay, but worse! She even voted for herself! And that is just sad! I don't WHAT I ever saw in her. (Plat gave me a second chance :D) Brandon: Alright, Ralph. You do ''not deserve to win this game. First of all... Really? I can't even recall the last time you even said something to any of us left in this stupid competition. Communication is key in a competition like this. It makes you look good, it allows you to befriend other people, it takes some of the hatred off your shoulders that others have for you. Honestly, the only person I see you "communicating" with is... *sighs*... Zoey, and even she "betrayed" you, or whatever word you used for it. Either I'm going deaf, or she "was" the only person you would really utter a word to. Heck, I applaud her for doing what she did. She didn't think you deserved to win Bloodbath and neither do I.... which dives into another reason against you. Dude, you've already been eliminated. You have not morally earned to get to where Zoey, Sam, Robert, and I are. That should tell you and Mech that you are incompetent, someone we don't want on our team and, furthermore, someone that shouldn't get the title of champion in this game of cat-and-mouse we're basically playing with Mr. Mech. I eliminated you, Zoey eliminated you, it should all add up that we don't think you deserve this. Also... as a third reason... your attitude has been increasingly working against you. I may be either wrong or feeling insecure, but it seems that you only have nice things.... things in general.... to say just to Zoey... and that was before the "falling-out" or whatever you called it. We're here, too, dude. We have feelings. I view you as moody and ever-changing when I think back on what we've been through to get to this point. Who wants a winner that's overbearing and seems like he's on his "man"strual cycle every day. I know I don't. *sighs again* No hard feelings, dude, but I had to get that off my chest. You don't deserve to win... and if you think you do, then... you are truly, truly mistaken. Mech: Wow....deep, deep entries. I will now rank them from 1-6. The highest score will go to elimination ceremony. 1. Brandon 2. Sam 3. Ralph 4. Robert 5. Holden 6. Zoey Eagles= 10 Mechs= 11 And so, with that....the Eagles win immunity! Sorry Mechs, but you would go to elimination...but it's the merge! ^^ And this time, the top 3 have won immunity because of the team dissolve after the challenge. Have fun voting either Robert, Holden, or Zoey out! Vote 17 Zoey Ralph: I vote Holden... I have my reasons! >:D (xD) Brandon: *votes Zoey* Holden: You didn't do the challenge so it only fair if you go *votes Zoey* Sam: Hm... Zoey, sorry. D= Robert:I vote Zoey. Chat 17 Robert:(CONF) I like the final six. I still think Zoey should go. She did not even do the challenge. Brandon: Rawr? Mech: *kills Zoey* Only five guys remain...who will win on Total Drama Bloodbath! Day 18 Mech: So...welcome final five. Your challenge today is...to think of the most epic word using the letters of BLOODBATH. No repeating letters (but the O and B can be used twice) and don't say "blood", "bath", or "bloodbath". Remember, I am judging on creativity. Sam: Oath. Robert:Tab. Ralph: Hoot....? Holden: Halo. Brandon: Taboo. -w- Mech: So...I'm looking at all the words...and Ralph wins immunity! (Sorry, my mind is fixated on Pokemon right now :P) Anyways...you'll be voting someone out tonight...along with Holden, who is auto-out because he's banned *kills Holden* Vote 18 Brandon: (votes Robert) :S Ralph: I vote Sam... (Sorry MrD, but you made f3 before.... I failed xD) Sam: Robert, sorry, too big a threat. (No I haven't... =|) Robert:Sam, you are such a traitor. Chat 18 Mech: Oh, looky, a tie...now, both of you must...run 15 miles to the grocery store and pick up some "sniarb", then you must come back. (You can only run 3.40 miles in one line.) First one to run there and back wins! Oh, and Brandon and Ralph can help by inserting lines so you don't repeat yourself :P. Robert:*runs 3.40 miles* Ralph: *kicks a bunny* :D Sam: *runs 3.40 miles* Robert:*runs 3.40 more miles* Sam: *is about to run three point fourty more, when he stops* You know what? I quit. Let Robert be safe. *walks off* Mech: *kills Sam* Time for final 3! :D